Damned
by Anacrusis
Summary: A one shot on Carlisle's transformation. Please read and review.


AN: I am incredibly proud of myself for finally finding the time to write this. You have no idea. But, if you could please read and review it would make my week. No, literally, it will. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I was crouched near the ground, my warm finger delicately tracing a path of dirt on the cobblestone. The usual grime of the city streets had been disturbed by an unusual set of footprints. I beckoned with my left hand towards the group of people behind me and a torch was stuffed roughly into my hand.

I could barely make out the footprint but it seemed to be about the size of a normal man but the foot had been imprinted into the very stone. I smile, standing up. "My father was correct." I said to the gathered crowd that stood a few feet behind me. Grins of malice and excitement flashed on to the faces of the people as if a sudden tide had swept over them instantly.

Torches, stakes, and even a few swords were visible in the twilight, raised over the heads of the group. Each man twisted his hands around the handle of a weapon, anxious and motivated. I wrapped my own hand tightly around the crucifix that hung from my neck, the sharp edges cutting into my skin. It didn't matter. This was a symbolic gesture. I raised my hand into the air and felt a hush fall over the people.

"We have been terrorized by this demon long enough!" I declared, the passion in my voice a complete charade.

I had managed to convince myself my father's dreams were my own, that I too wanted to rid the world of the devil and all of his servants. Even if they didn't exist.

"We must take up the cross and fight against the Enemy." I said, pointing down the dark streets of our small town. The roar in response was deafening.

I lead the crowd down a number of empty streets, each more desolate and unlikely then the last. We, however, never slowed. A mad obsession had overtaken our sanity. Thunder clapped in the sky. We continued our search, knocking out panes of glass in any dwelling we came across in an effort to destroy all of the monster's hiding places.

Well into the night, we finally found something. A few drops of wayward blood littered the ground, leading into a barn. A group of the stronger men snuck into the building, our weapons in hand. We saw a dark figure, with its back to us, that was stooped over something we couldn't see. I examined the thing more closely and had to hold back the bile the rose in my throat.

A young girl was cradled gently in the monster's arms. She could have been asleep aside from the fact that there was no color in her face and there were two small puncture holes near the base of her throat.

The monster whipped around suddenly, its deep red eyes flashing from myself to the other four. With the speed of something not of this world, the thing lashed out at one of my rank with its foot. The man crumpled to the ground, his stare blank.

Dead in a single blow!

The monster staggered slightly though. It was weak. Just as the man fell to the floor, the thing bolted.

Without a second thought, I raced after it, my torch setting the night of fire. Normally, the monster would have been able to outrun me but luck was with me. It was severely hindered from lack of blood and could barely keep ahead of me.

I surged forward, knocking it upside the skull with the base of my torch. The thing slowed and stumbled to a halt a few yards ahead of me, clutching at its chest as it wheezed loudly.

I approach somewhat cautiously, my club raised. Swiftly, the monster lurched around, a gleam in its deep crimson eyes. I had been fooled!

I was brought painfully to my knees, the thing kept an iron grip around my wrists. I was helpless. The inhuman thing was male, that was clear this close to its face. The strong jaw bones flexed in the dim light. I gasped with terror as I noticed the snow white teeth extend towards my throat.

I struggled, tried to fight, kick, punch, anything to stop the monster from taking me. It had no effect on him, merely caused him to laugh for a moment. I needn't have wasted my energy. I shuddered, terrified, as I felt the thing run the back of his hand across my throat, or more specifically, across the vein that lied there.

My frantically beating heart could only encourage him more, call to him pleadingly.

He ran his sharp tongue across my skin, savoring the sweet taste that he would soon indulge in. His teeth sliced my throat and the blood poured into his mouth. The fire erupted just beneath my veins and I fought still harder against the hands and mouth that had imprisoned me. I withheld the scream of agony as long as I could, certain it would only amuse him more.

I did scream however. A scream that must have been heard somewhere as the vampire began to drink more slowly, as if he were thinking of withdrawing. I fought against the small burst of hope that had blossomed within me. That maybe I could survive.

"Lord, God Almighty, hallowed by thy Name." I began to recite loudly, pain mixing flawlessly into the prayer. I needed someone, anyone, be it angel, demon, or man, to save me.

"Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Thy will be done!" My voice broke on the last word and I could continue no more, my thoughts turned into nothing but a swirl of confusion, darkness, and blood.

I was only brought back into reality by the monster releasing me suddenly. I fell to the ground, my face pressed against the green grass as my blood continued to flow onto the earth.

Sanity gripped me firmly after an eternity of lying like that. I had to get away before the rest of them found me here. I may have escaped death now but it was still in nearby.

I crawled across the ground, using my arms as support. Inch by inch, I moved, concentrating only on a cellar door that seemed miles away.

I reached the door. Spasms shook my body as I contemplated what I should do next. God was with me! The lock had mostly rusted away. Gingerly, I lowered myself into the black abyss below.

I could still here the pounding of feet above so I hid in a pile of rotting potatoes and sat to wait out the pain. This was my own personal hell. It had to be. Ironically, I could still feel the crucifix that seemed like lead against my chest.

Salvation was no longer an option for something like me. Eternal damnation would be my fate.


End file.
